


Kidnapped Again

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: SG1 - Fandom
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own.  Really.</p><p>The results of a messed up dream</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kidnapped Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own. Really.
> 
> The results of a messed up dream

Colonel Jack O'Neill grabbed extra ammo, several grenades and a zat before signaling to the rest of his team to head out. Pausing to wait for the Stargate to activate, he nodded at Hammond who gave him the "look" back, warning him not to fuck up. Jack had no plans on screwing this up, this was a straight forward rescue mission and he intended to complete it. When the wormhole stabilized he lead his team up the ramp and through the event horizon to the distant planet on the other side.

The mission went off without a hitch. They found their target isolated in large bathroom like room filled with hundreds of small rubber ducks. There was no resistance as they stormed in and snatched up the victim before racing back to the 'gate. Not a single shot was fired the whole time and Jack felt a little disappointed but was pleased that everything had gone well.

"Get Fraiser to check you out and then return for debriefing," General Hammond commanded. They obeyed, heading towards the infirmary though none of them were injured.

After all had been giving clean bills of health, they headed back to see Hammond. The older man sat at the table with a strange look in his eyes.

"Can someone please tell me exactly what happened?" he asked, glancing around the table at them.

"Daniel got kidnapped again, sir," Jack quipped. "We went and got him back."

"And the kidnappers just let you walk out with him?" Hammond asked in disbelief.

"We didn't see them, sir," Carter stated. "We never actually saw any sign of people there."

"Actually you did and there was," corrected Daniel.

"There was no one in that room with you, Danny," Jack gave Daniel a concerned look. "There was just a bunch of rubber ducks."

"I know, Jack," Daniel sighed. He counted down the seconds until Jack exploded.

"You were kidnapped by RUBBER DUCKS?"

"Dr. Jackson, can you explain?" Hammond asked.

A wave of red washed over Daniel's face. "They wanted to bathe with me."


End file.
